


We Were Always Together

by raasenpai



Series: Marco & Benny [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: Marco is in love with his stupid best friend, Benny. Although Benny pretends to act manly and tough, he's a petite boy who is easily pushed around. After saving him from yet another beating, Marco is fed up. Learning about his reasoning however, the title of their relationship takes an entirely new turn...





	We Were Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded something in over a month. I've started school again and have had major writer's block! I will be finishing What Best Friends Do soon, hopefully. For now, please enjoy this little one-shot I wrote in about two or three hours. Nothing fancy. Just a way for me to write again and get my creativity flowing. I love you all! <3

The blood that oozed from his nose reminded me of the way you open a ketchup packet and it explodes all over you. The way his normally fixed and finished brunette curls were displayed in a manner of pure chaos was different too. Odd. Strange. Seeing him out of place was weird. Somehow arousing. This happened all too often, however. The way his eyes flashed with anger and his breathing came out in pants as he struggled to walk and even stand up. His shirt was torn and his shoes scuffed. He had a permanent scowl and glare on his face. His small hands were still balled into fist, like he was still attempting to throw punches as those jerks. I dragged him by his arm into my house and slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck, Benny. You could have gotten yourself killed out there. Those were actual fucking football players. You're small, Benny." I pushed the tissue up to his nose in a way I knew was a bit painful and he flinched and hissed his discomfort. I rolled my eyes but muttered an apology for my abuse.

"I'm sorry, okay. I just...you never know when to quit, huh? You gotta pick fights with the biggest kid on the playground. Always. Since we were kids."

Although Benny is only 5'2 and barely weighs anything to count as a person, we're the same age. We both turned 18 this year. Our last year of high school. The journey into adulthood had been brutal. What with Benny's parents getting a messy divorce which drove him out of the family home to live with his older brother. Hank was nice enough. He was a slob who worked as a computer programmer, so money was good. He was willing to watch his little brother until he was able to stand on his feet. On my birthday, my father had greeted me with a drunken fist to the abdomen. I'd gone to Benny with glassy eyes and he'd threatened to beat my Dad up for me. Just like everyone else. He always wanted to charge into action whenever anyone was in distress. Of course my dad was a big and burly man that could dwarf Benny in an instant. I knew he was being overdramatic, but thanked him anyway for his nobility. Benny had let me sleep in his bed and woken me up to a small, messy, scribbled on little chocolate cake. "Happy Birthday Marco" was displayed in vanilla icing. I'd almost wanted to cry at his effort. Instead, I'd grabbed him by his neck and plopped a big wet kiss to his cheek. He'd blushed and sputtered that he didn't have any money for a gift, but I'd laughed that off and we ate the cake together.

Now, here we were, like we always were. My Dad had told me he was leaving for a business retreat for the week and I was to fend for myself. I was letting Benny crash here with me. I was always picking him up after his fights. I put an icepack to his nose and he sighed as the cold hit his wound.

"You're an idiot", I grumbled as we settled on the couch. "What made you wanna fight those assholes anyways? There are like, a foot taller than you. Maybe even more than that. Did you really think you'd win? Thank God the fight got broken up before it really started. You'd be dead on the pavement and I'd be the one to identify you." I put my chin in my hands and waited for an intelligent response from him. Although he was reckless and stupid, he was actually really book smart. He was the top in the class for our grade. He obviously had some brains hidden behind that block head of his.

His face showed all kinds of shame. As he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, I noticed how scraped up his small hands had gotten. Probably when they'd thrown him to the ground like a rag doll. That's where I'd come in and rushed to his side. I'd deflated whatever situation was at hand, and they'd backed off after a bit of convincing.

I heard him mumble something, so I moved a bit closer to catch it.

"What was that?"

"They were picking on you…" Again, I wasn't quite sure I'd heard that right, so I moved even closer.

"What?"

"I said they were picking on you, okay?! I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them say those shitty things about you!" His face was red with anger and he was breathing heavily through his plump pink lips. I stared at them for a second before focusing on his freckled face.

I was practically on top of him, our bodies touching by the hips and legs tangled together. I'd had a crush on Benny since we were 15-years-old. It had blossomed and bloomed into a love for him. I of course, already loved him. He was my best friend. The person I'd needed in my life when nobody else would understand me.

The love for him grew in different ways. He was smart, he was kind, he was brave, he was stunning. He had curly hair and freckles and reminded me of a babydoll. He actually laughed at my jokes and listened to my sorrows. The love I had for him was genuine and real. I thought he'd be able to pick up on it, but the fact he didn't had not really bothered me either.

As our bodies touched, he blushed and looked away from me.

"What were they saying?" I asked him with curiosity.

"They said…you were a fag. That you were disgusting. That you wanted to...have sex with me. They said they'd noticed the way you looked at me and that it wasn't right. So I wanted to hurt them. Show them that they shouldn't say such horrible things about you. You're my best friend…" He sniffled a bit and I knew he was going to cry. I collected him in my arms and held him tightly. Although he pretended to be tough, he was literally just a kid at heart. Soft and way too caring. I chuckled at his explanation and rolled my eyes.

"People say horrible things about me all the time. Everyone. My Dad, kids at school, kids on the street. I'm a walking gossip mill. There's no need to have to fight everyone who thinks badly of me."

"Nobody should think badly of you! You're amazing!' His voice had risen and he coughed to try to hide his tone. I shook my head and buried my nose in his curls.

"You're an idiot. My idiot."

"Is it true." I stopped to look into his large blue eyes and cocked my head.

"What?"

"Is it true you want to have sex with me? Like...even though we're guys?" My heart seemed to stop at that exact moment. My pulse quickened and my breathing shallowed. I wasn't ready for this. He was my best friend. One of the only people in this world I was confident in to completely stay by my side through thick and thin. Now he wanted to know if I wanted to sleep with him. I couldn't even look at him, even though I knew he was looking at me. I rung my hands together nervously and let out a shaky breath.

"What if...I mean what if I did want to have s-s-sex with you? Is that...bad?" He simply stared at me with his doe-like expressive blue eyes. I couldn't quite red him. He seemed to be in his own little world right then and there. I moved to leave then. I knew it was my house, but I could go somewhere. Anywhere but here. I was almost off the couch when he grabbed my bicep and squeezed it tightly.

"I kind of want you to want to have sex with me…" I quickly turned to him and saw how red his face had become. The swelling on his cheeks and eye didn't even make him look any less adorable. Blood still oozed from his petite nose, and I wanted so badly to just kiss his pain away.

I sat back down and cupped his cheek with my hand.. He shuddered and moved his face to my palm. I gently ran my thumb over a bruise and he flenched.

"You took all this, for me. You're incredible,you know? A true hero." He sputtered a bit at my words and shook his head.

"N-No. I was just...doing what I knew I had to."

"Protecting me. Defending my honor. That's really hot."

"B-B-But I lost…"

"So? The fact you actually cared enough to stand up for me is all I need. My hero." That's when I leaned down to gently take his lips into mine. He was startled, and made a sound of surprise, but after a minute he relaxed and let the kiss happen. I grinned through his mouth and exploded his plush lips with my tongue. He moaned and shakily put his tiny hands on my shoulders. I did what I thought was right and pushed him down into the bed. He'd abandoned the ice for his nose and it sat neglected on the living room table. I had one hand in his hair, the other hand was resting on his thigh. I squeezed and he let out a gasp. This let me explode the inside of his mouth. It was just as amazing as I'd thought it'd be. He was amazing. Responsive. Beautiful. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Lost in my thoughts, I began to sit up, and he followed with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"What's the matter? Was I...bad?" His insecurities broke my soul and I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed.  
"No, Benny. You're amazing. All of you. I'm just...confused. Why are you willing to do this? Do you really like me? This was all so sudden. We were just friends an hour ago." The expression on his face changed then. It became hard and determined.

"You're wrong. We were not just friends an hour ago. You've been more than a friend to me for years. I've just been too dumb to see it. I may be smart at school, but I'm not smart when it comes to life. For a long time now...you've been everything to me. With my parents splitting up and I staying with Hank...everything went to shit. You were the one who was there when I needed a place to be. Your old man is a real piece of shit, but when he's not around, this house in my home. I'm really sorry I never knew…"

"Do you know why my Dad hates me so much?" He raised a brow as he shook his curls and I scooted closer to him to place my head on his small chest.

"He found out I liked men. He walked in one me when I was 13 and I was looking at magazines. He knew. He was too ashamed to say anything, though. So he just took to hitting me whenever he could. With my mom being gone, he thought he would discipline me however he saw fit. That was to beat the gay out of me. He doesn't like it when you come over because he knows I like you. But he also tries to leave as much as he can because he's disgusted of me."

I felt the tears then. I knew they'd come sometime. I hated him. I hated my mom for leaving me with him. But mostly, I hated how he treated Benny. Whenever he saw him, it was as he'd seen a cockroach. Ever since I was a kid. It was because Benny wasn't like us. He wasn't "wealthy" so to say. His family lived in a meger home and were always fighting with him in the middle. Now he lived with his brother in his apartment, which wasn't that much better. My Dad made a lot of money and had a lot to show it. Well, except his wife who ran off with a lover and his son who was a fag that despised him.

"I want to leave. Both of us. Let's go somewhere far away. Let's pack up after high school. Drive to the coast. We can live happily ever after." I could feel his laugh from deep inside of him.

"I wish. Hank would be happy to have his spare room back." I chuckled as well. He then lifted my chin up and wiped my tears away on the bottom of his tee-shirt.

"Don't cry, Marco. I hate seeing you cry."

"I hate crying." I brushed my hand over my face and he leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose.  
"I think I love you, Marco. I mean, I've always loved you. But...this time I mean I love love you. Like a boyfriend would, I guess."

I snickered and wiggled my brows playfully.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Benjamin?" He blushed and hid his face in his arm.

"No. You're obviously not a chick. I'm the small one. You're a lot bigger than me." I scoffed.

"You're much braver than I' am. You rush into danger without any thought. Stupid, but brave. You're very manly, dude." This made him smile bashfully. I loved it when his freckled face became pink. We sat there in happy silence, our foreheads pressed together gently, hands on top of each other.

"Hey, Marco…"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever...slept with anyone before? I mean, had sex…" I knew this question would come, but it still made me nervous. I gulped and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh, yeah."

"With who? A girl or a boy?"

"Both. Er. I had sex with a girl first. I didn't like it, so I slept with guys after that."

"How many?" His voice was so soft and scared my heart sunk even more.

"Well...maybe 3? Not a lot I guess."

"Who were they?" His voice and face changed to look angry.

"Well...the girl was from middle school. Do you remember Mary Oliver?"

"Oh my God. You had sex with Mary?!" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah. We had a Bio project together at her place. One thing led to another."

"We were 13."

"I know! I didn't say I was proud."

"Why didn't you tell me? Weren't we best friends?" His pout was gorgeous and I sighed.

"I was embarrassed, I guess. Losing my virginity wasn't that big to me at the time. I was young and a doofus."

"What about the guys?" My face heat up even more. I knew I'd have to explain this too.

"Well… That's a bit more embarrassing." This peaked his interest and he rested his hands under his chin and playfully smirked.

"Go on. You've already dug your grave." I made myself comfortable for this train wreck.

"The first one was in 9th grade."

"Didn't waste any time, huh?"

"I said I wasn't proud of these, Benny. Don't make me feel worse." He huffed and I continued. "I had sex with Peter Manson."

"Peter...wait...isn't that the football player?!" I winced.

"Yeah."

"Is that why he was so pissy about you being gay?! He's one of the jerks who were teasing you. Oh my God. This is such juicy news. I'll tell everyone!"

"No!" My arm shot up and I stopped him from throwing a celebration.

"It's a secret, okay? We made a pact not to tell anyone. Nobody knows but you. Promise me you won't blab to everyone to get revenge on him. It was an experimental thing. We were both curious. We were kids. Barely 14. He is an asshole, granted, but he doesn't deserve to be outed like that."

His glare was so icy and deadly I wanted to shrink back.

"But he called you a fag. He made everyone want to pick on you. He punched me in my face. Why shouldn't I tell everyone he's hypocrite?"

"Because you love me. You love me and won't hurt me on purpose." His face dropped and became darker then.

"Why was it him?" The question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Why was it him and not...I don't know...me? I mean, I'm your best friend. Isn't that what friends do?"

"Have sex? Not really."

"But it's better to do it with the school bully?"

"He wasn't that bad then."

"But he was still an asshole. He just grew into himself...but really. Honestly. Why him?" I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Honestly? Why not, I guess. I didn't know how many times I'd get the chance to know if I was into gay sex or not."

"So...did he...uh...stick it in you...or?" I groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"Both" I muttered and Benny gave a disgusted gasp.

"I can not believe it. This is blowing my mind. Peter, huh? Who woulda' thunk? I just...wow."

"Sorry I had to tell you like this. I feel... I don't know. Stupid." I heard him move around and then I felt his face on my stomach, being careful of his bruises and nose.

"You're not stupid. I overreacted. You're right. We were young then. I get why you did it. Shit, I would have done it too, I guess."

"So…how about you?"

"Huh?"

"Have you...you know...had sex with anyone?" I looked down at him and I could feel him stiffen on top of me. His face became red again.

"N-N-No….you were my first kiss. I've never done anything. At all. I'm a mega virgin. Is that gross?" I gulped nervously and could feel myself sweating at his question.

How do I tell him I thought it was fucking sexy that he was a virgin? The thought of teaching my best friend everything sexual was really making me hot. He put his hands on my hips and squeezed tightly.

"I want to have sex with you, I think. I want you to be my first. Erase that gross memory of Peter and replace it with me. It's where I belong. You and I are together forever. I want to be your everything. Best friend, lover, everything…"

It felt like I'd been punched in the heart. My throat was dry and my hands were shaking by his sides.

"Are you...are you sure? You're a virgin. We've talked a lot today about really sensitive things. Don't feel pressure. I love you, Benny."

His face was a permanent flush and he puffed up his chest.

"Yeah. Let's do this." I laughed as his comical nature and grabbed his small face from above me. I yanked him down and pressed our lips together again.

The kiss was amazing. He seemed to be getting the hang of it and was running his hands up and down my stomach after he'd wiggled into my shirt.

"Take it off" I breathed into his ear. He nodded nervously and tugged my shirt off. I pulled his off too. It was a bit awkward from our positions, but that helped with the nervousness we both felt. I left kisses on his face, neck, chest, stomach. He was groaned and making tiny noises that revved me up even more. I could feel myself becoming aggressive and I tackled him onto the couch. He squeaked at our changed positions and I wiggled my brows at him again.

"Wanna go to the bed for this? It'll be easier. This couch is cramped. I'd much prefer to make love to you where you'll be comfortable." He looked away from me but nodded his approval. I gathered him into my arms and lifted him into the air like a princess.

"Don't treat me like a chick!"

"Sorry, babe. You're just so cute." I nuzzled my nose against his neck and opened the door with my foot.

As we entered my room I gently put him on the bed so I didn't mess with his face. I was careful with my kisses to not bump his nose or bruises. The poor kid was always going through enough as it was. I could feel his heart fluttering fast and furious in his body. He was nervous. His face was trying to seem serious and focused, but I knew he was worried.

"I won't hurt you." He scoffed.

"I'm not worried about you hurting me. Don't flatter yourself." I knew he was lying, but I just smiled gently at him and leaned down to kiss him again. He sighed in pleasure and I trailed my hand down to unbutton his pants. When I had them undone I slowly pulled them down so they pooled on the floor beneath us.

I grinned and moved to take my own pants off. When I got my belt undone and they joined his pants on the floor, we were both staring at each other in our underwear.

We'd seen each other naked, of course. That was normal for friends. I'd walked in him in the shower and stuff before. But nothing intimate. Nothing deliberate.

I gulped as I reached for my boxers.

"No!" He called out and I froze. "C-Can...I?" I threw back my head and laughed. This was too perfect. His face looked offended and I shook my head.

"Of course. Of-fucking-course. Do whatever you want. Touch me. I'll do anything you want." He moved up on the bed on his knees and I waited. He grabbed the hem of my boxers and let out a hissing sigh. He pulled them off in one swift movement with his eyes closed. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes and stared.

I was beginning to get nervous and I tried to get up, but he grabbed my arm.

"You're big."

"W-W-Well…"

"Is it gonna fit?" He was trembling and I swooped down to kiss his nerves away.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. I'll do this right. I'll treat you right. This is about you and I. Do you want to do me instead?" His face lit up at my question, but he shook his head.

"I want you to do it. Thank you...I'm glad you care enough to ask."

"Duh. I love you, shit head. I don't want you to be distressed. I'd do anything for you." I could feel myself getting harder and harder. I knew I was at my peak. I needed to do this. Soon. I kissed his forehead.

"Let's do this." He nodded in determination.

I spread him out on the bed and draped myself on top of him. I kissed him to make him feel relaxed and then I reached down to grip his dick. He let out a gasp and I could feel how much smaller he was than me. I guess that he was small everywhere. The fact I covered him up so nicely made me even more aroused than I was before, and my dick began to drip with precum.

"Don't be scared" I whispered to him as I reached down to his butt and stuck my finger in. He made a strangled sound and looked down at my hand.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I have to prep you. Work you open. It'll hurt for a minute. Pass me the lube under my pillow." He reached for the pillow and moved it out of the way. He grabbed the tube of lube, rolled his eyes, and tossed it to me. I caught it and squirted some onto my finger. I warmed it up in my hands and let out a long sigh.

"Well. Here we go again." I put the slick finger back into his butt and he wiggled a bit.

"Hurts?"

"No...weird...keep going." I grinned and worked the finger in and out of him. He let out tiny noises and I couldn't help but think he was adorable. Perfect. Mine. Finally mine. I kissed his thigh as I worked him open. I added another finger and his sounds turned to protest.

"Hey. Hey. I know it hurts. It'll be alright. You have to get open some more or it'll hurt even more when I stick it in. Bare with it for me, okay?" He nodded weakly and put his arm over his face, careful of his bruises. I tried to be gently as I did this. To distract him, my other hand went to his small dick and pumped vigorously.

"M-Marco?!"

"This'll help. Just be calm." His moans and yelling were so beautiful I wasn't prepared for his orgasm. It hit so fast and hard, I wasn't even sure he knew it would happen.

His small cock gave a jump and he came all over my hand. I stopped my pumping and the scissoring in his ass to search his face for discomfort. He was just panting.

"S-Sorry I came so early...that's the first time anybody...well…"

"Touched you? I understand. Do you still want me to do it?"

"I'm 18-years-old. I can get another boner. Please...fuck me?" The way he said it was so small and innocent, I began to see red. I shoved another finger inside to join the two and he let out a wail and his body levitated off the bed.

"Sorry. I'm excited. I didn't mean to be rough."

"'Sokay." He sounded drained. Sweat pooled around his forehead and cum and sweat stained my bedsheets. I kissed his thigh again and began to work him open more. After a while, I figured he was ready.

"Okay. I have some condoms on my bedside table. Can you reach them?"  
"You were ready for somebody to screw, huh?" He muttered darkly as he reached for them. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just being responsible and prepared. Don't be silly. Come on." He handed me a condom and I put it on over me and positioned myself. Before I could stick it in, I had a thought.

"Hey. You can back off, you know. This isn't something we should take lightly. This is a big deal. You and I, we're actually close. This isn't a messy fuck in the closet with Peter, or a rut in the dark with Mary. This is important to me...this is more important than them."

"You're an asshole. Just fuck me already. I'm getting hard again." I noticed his weak erection slowly coming back to light and I faux saluted him.

"Aye aye, captain." I pulled him closer to me so his knees were in the air and his legs were around my hips. Being small was working out very nicely for us both. I licked my lips and leaned down to gentle probe his mouth with my tongue while I lined myself up.

"Here we go." He squeezed his eyes shut and I rammed my dick into him.

Time stood still.

The moment I was inside Benjamin Mathers, I wasn't even sure when time had started and stopped. I didn't know how long we'd been doing this. Was it even the same day? All I knew was, he was small. Tiny. Petite. His hands on my arms were holding me so tightly I thought he'd rip off skin. His eyes were sewn shut and his mouth was in a thin and tight line.

"I'm inside" I whispered in wonder. Not really to him. Not really to anyone. I just wanted the world to know.

"I'm inside" I repeated again.

"Great. Now what?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and I grinned evilly down at him.

"Now...this." I pulled back a little and slammed back into him. His voice was wrecked beautiful. Perfect.

"M-M-Marco. Fuck."

"You like that?" I slammed back in and he reached for my back with a death grip. His blunt nails wracked up and down my back and I knew I'd have scars. It was fucking glorious.

"I can feel you. You feel amazing. God. This is so much better than the others."

"Then fuck me better than them" he grit out.

"Yes, sir!" That's when I pounded and slammed back into his tight heat. He was on his back, looking so beautiful and perfect. Biting my shoulder as his nails made artwork on my skin. I wanted the marks. I wanted the scars. I wanted to remember this. He was crying. I could feel it on my flesh. I wanted to tell him it was okay. This was okay. Instead, all that came out were grunts and inhuman noises that sounded like jumbled up words. Somehow, he seemed to know, and he gave me a smile. A weak one that was a mixture of agony and pure love, but he seemed to know. This was okay.

"Shit" he bit out into my skin.

"Yeah" I managed back.

"Fuck me hard."

"When did you start being sexy?"

"Isn't that what they always say in the pornos?" He asked innocently. Even now, he was shy. Sweet. It made my dick twitch inside of him. It shouldn't have made me want to go harder. Faster. To wreck him. Make him crave me for the rest of his life. His first time. I was taking his virginity. I wanted him to know.

I pistoled my hips and he was gone. His orgasm was weaker this time, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he seemed to blissfully black out into his pleasure. The feeling of his walls closing in on mine made me speed up.

After a minute, I emptied into the condom inside of him. I came with a yell and landed on his body, careful of his face again. We both lay panting and gasping, trying to catch our breaths. The room smelled like his sweat, tears, and semen. I wish I could bottle it up and save it forever, no matter how creepy it sounded. I looked down at him. His pink puffy lips a sweet red from abuse, his freckled cheeks stained with tears and blackened with bruises, his nose was red with the blood, and his neck was covered in hickeys and kisses. He had never been more beautiful.

I leaned forward and rested my nose gently on his.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

"You're the best sex I've ever had."

"I better be."

"You're beautiful." He rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot." I winked at him and we both laughed together. He kissed and touched each other tenderly into the night. It was as if we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Discovering and exploring his body was so new and interesting to me. I wanted to always know of how soft his skin was and how he smelt just like the grass after rain. I had lazily taken off and deposited the condom a while later. We had wobbly made our way into the shower where he washed each other's bodies. I had pushed him against the wall to dwarf my body against his again. It was becoming my favorite thing to do.

"I don't want to do this with anyone but you. Ever."

"Is that a promise?" He raised a brow at me. His hair was wet and sticking to his bruised face. He was grinning like an idiot and his silly expression made my heart warm and flutter. I grabbed his hand in mine and examined the way the cuts and scrapes reminded me of the past. The way he'd always defended me. The way he was always by my side to take the punch for me. How he never backed down when it came to me. He was right, we had always been together. I kissed the fingers in my grip and gathered him into my arms.

"Duh."


End file.
